


Of Prom Dates and Over-Protective Fathers

by Rose_SK



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Prom, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_SK/pseuds/Rose_SK
Summary: “She’s all grown-up… my little girl… all grown up…”“Anthony, you’ll never stop being her father. Even when she moves out…”“Moves out!? Okay, now I definitely need a drink…”





	Of Prom Dates and Over-Protective Fathers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I wrote this in under 2 hours and I'm exhausted (I haven't slept all night last night, and now I'm hyper and inspired oh dear), so this might not make much sense. I proof-read it, I swear. Hope you enjoy it.

** Of Prom Dates and Over-Protective Fathers **

****

Tony was _not_ snooping.

He did not care that Pepper and Loki were both stubbornly maintaining that he _was_ , Tony was not snooping. He was merely _worried._ He had to make sure that Morgan’s prom date was not a mass murderer, or an undercover HYDRA agent, or worse yet a Captain America fan. Fine, Tony could probably learn to eventually live with that last one, but if he could avoid it… So really, what the engineer was doing was getting to know the boy that would later pick up his daughter and take her to prom. God, where had time gone? One day, Morgan was this sweet four-year-old angel, and the next she was this gorgeous young woman with a bright future – perhaps even brighter than his – ahead of her.  

“Aha, I found something,” Tony exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at his laptop. He thought he _heard_ Pepper roll her eyes at these words.

“What now?” she asked, although she could not hide the fond smile as Tony involuntarily switched into protective dad mode. Loki, whose head was resting comfortably on Tony’s lap while a huge book levitated above his head, seemed entirely indifferent to his lover’s discovery.

“This Francesca from Milan keeps commenting on his Instagram posts… he met her on his two-month trip around Europe last summer. She could be a secret European girlfriend, and he’s using Morgan as a distraction from this difficult long-distance relationship…” Tony tried not to be offended when Pepper laughed mockingly at him, throwing her head back as she did so. Loki’s own lips quirked into a small smirk as his eyes met Tony’s, the raised eyebrow speaking volumes.  

“Honestly Tony, you’re worrying over nothing. Morgan can take care of herself,” Pepper said in a slightly patronising tone that Tony did not care for, but decided to ignore.

“I agree with Miss Potts. Your daughter has inherited her mother’s fierceness.”

Tony shot his lover a bitchy look as he suddenly tugged at the raven strands, earning himself a surprised yelp from the God. Loki eyes narrowed dangerously as Tony feigned innocence.

“Sorry, my fingers got caught in your hair,” Tony lied through his teeth, knowing full well that Loki would not buy the fib, but also confident that his lover would let it slide. The engineer was having a hard time accepting that Morgan was growing up, and Loki had been extra nice and caring over the past week. Ok fine, maybe Tony had _slightly_ exaggerated how sad he felt about the situation just so Loki would give him more attention, but who could blame him?

“So apart from his secret double life in Europe, what else have you found about this boy Mr Holmes?” Pepper joked, pouring coffee evenly into three mugs. Tony quickly went back to his investigation, looking for anything suspicious on the multiple social media profiles he had found. 

“That’s the thing… that guy’s clean as they come. It’s suspicious, though. No seventeen-year-old is that well-behaved.”

“They are if they’re aspiring to get into Harvard or Yale, Tony. You should be glad that Morgan is interested in someone like that. He’ll keep her out of trouble,” Pepper tried to reason with him as she handed Tony and Loki their coffee. The book hovering above the mage shut and vanished as Loki shifted into a sitting position, although keeping his thighs firmly pressed against Tony’s. The engineer was about to interject when the three of them heard a frustrated groan coming from Morgan’s room. Shortly after, the teenager emerged from her room, holding a curling iron in one hand, and her hair brush in the other. The displeased expression on her face was tell-telling of her frustrated attempts at taming her thick brown mane. Only then did Tony notice that only one side was curled to perfection, while the other looked dishevelled and tangled.

“This is ridiculous! I look like a clown, and my curling iron decided to break now! Loki, can you fix this?” Morgan pointed at the disaster that was her hairdo, and it took Tony several seconds to register what his daughter had just said.

“Loki? Really?” the engineer asked, incredulity evident in his tone.

“Of course, Anthony. On Asgard, braiding your hair a certain way can be indicative of your social status, or your skills in battle. We all learn it from a young age.” Loki twisted around on the couch and motioned for Morgan to come sit at his feet, which the teenager did with a relieved sigh. She crossed her legs and leaned her back against Loki’s legs, handing the mage her brush and some hair ties before closing her eyes, letting the feeling of Loki brushing out the curls and other tangles relax her.

“Mom, did you manage to fix my dress?” Morgan asked, her eyes still shut as the God worked on her hair.

“I did, honey. I also found the shoes you were looking for, and I’ll help you with your make-up if you like,” Pepper suggested, watching Loki closely as he sectioned and braided her daughter’s hair skilfully. “Wow Loki, you’ve kept that talent quiet.”

“It has never come up in conversation,” the mage explained with a small smile, working fast and precisely. “Anthony, I’m flattered, but I think you’ll want to close your mouth now.”

Only then did Tony realise that he was gaping at his lover in a rather undignified way. His mouth and throat had gone dry as he stared dumbfounded at the mage braiding Morgan’s hair. Loki was not only fast, he was also really _good._ He was working on two larger braids starting at the top of Morgan’s head and meeting at the nape of her neck, where Loki secured the hair with a black hair tie. The mage then wiggled his fingers, using his magic to give the ponytail a wavy look and Tony also noticed small cyan and white flowers now woven into the two braids on Morgan’s head. Loki applied the finishing touch when he twisted a strand of hair around the tie to hide it, securing the strand with two bobby pins he conjured up out of nowhere.

Show-off.

“Morgan sweetheart, you’re beautiful,” Pepper marvelled slightly out of breath as she looked at her daughter, trying very hard to hide the tears welling up in her eyes. Loki looked rather proud with his handiwork, and Tony had to admit that Morgan looked breathtakingly beautiful with her hair done like this. The teenager scrambled to her feet and went to check her hairdo in the mirror, turning her head left and right to get a better look at the side braids. Her face broke into a bright smile when she noticed the little details Loki added.

“I love it so much. Crisis averted. Now I need to get dressed and mom, you’ll help with my make-up?”

“Of course, sweetie, let’s go.”

Morgan hurried past her mother, only stopping to place a quick kiss on Loki’s cheek. The two women disappeared in Morgan’s room again, leaving Tony and Loki alone on the couch. The engineer did not know what to think. His darling daughter looked so grown up already, he did not know how he would manage seeing her in her dress and not break down. Tony stared blankly at his feet, letting his mind wander to when Morgan was still a child who would not leave his side. She had always been a daddy’s girl. Tony had fully expected to lose his daughter to Pepper after a certain age, but Morgan had surprised him by remaining as close to him as she always had been. He had always tried to be the cool and understanding dad, because he wanted Morgan to know that she could come to him with absolutely anything without being judged. Their relationship was a special one, and Tony worried that with her finishing high school and leaving for university, he would lose her for good this time. The thought had the same effect as being hit in the gut by Mjöllnir. Tony felt like a weight pushed down on his chest, making it hard for him to breathe.

“Anthony?”

Loki’s soft voice and warm hand as it squeezed Tony’s thigh reassuringly brought the engineer back to reality. His eyes stared stupidly at Loki, and what he had tried to avoid all day could not be fought anymore. Tears prickled Tony’s eyes, and try as he may to blink them away, the engineer was losing himself to his feelings.

“She’s all grown-up… my little girl… all grown up…”

“Anthony, you’ll never stop being her father. Even when she moves out…”

“ _Moves out!?_ Okay, now I definitely need a drink…,” Tony decreed, rushing to his bar and adding some whiskey to his coffee. “She won’t move out, will she? I mean, she’s got her room here, and all her clothes, and books and DVDs… I pay for the bills and the food. And if she needs her space from her old man as girls her age do, we could always send her to the Stark Tower, right? That’s private enough, isn’t it? She won’t want to stay in _dorms_ , will she? She’s better off staying with me and her mother for as long as she can…”

Tony could feel his mind working at one hundred miles an hour as he tried to cater for every scenario in his head. He was so lost in his reflection that he did not hear Loki getting off the couch and walking towards him. Only when the mage’s arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him close until Tony’s back was pressed against Loki’s chest did the engineer realise that he was _panicking_. Loki rested his chin on the crown of Tony’s head, humming softly as he waited for Tony to relax in his arms. It did not take the engineer too long to melt in Loki’s embrace, resting the back of his head against the God’s shoulder and shutting his eyes as a heavy sigh pushed past his lips.

“Loki, I’m going to lose her.”

“You won’t, my darling. Even when she moves out, she’ll still have questions and situations where nothing but her father’s expert knowledge will appease her worried mind. You two have a strong bond, trust me when I say that it won’t break that easily. Don’t worry about what’s ahead, and focus on the now. You still need to look intimidating when her date arrives…”

“Right… her date. Not looking forward to that.”

Tony pulled away from his lover and rolled his eyes as he was reminded of this boy who thought he was good enough to take Tony Stark’s daughter to prom. Pah, like anyone was good enough for _his_ baby girl. If Tony could get away with it, he would take Morgan to prom himself. Then again, turning up at a high school prom would take the focus away from Morgan. Tony could not do that to his daughter. He and Pepper had always worked so hard to keep her out of the spotlight so she could enjoy a relatively normal childhood away from the media’s prying eyes. He wanted to keep it that way a little while longer.

“Do you want me to wear my full armour and my helmet? Maybe add my daggers for good measure? I could speak in Old Norse, I hear that it can sound quite intimidating if you don’t expect it.”

Tony actually laughed at the last suggestion, picturing a Norse God in full armour speaking nonsense in a dead language just to intimidate a teenage boy. As tempting as the suggestion sounded, Tony knew that Morgan would never forgive him if any of them drove her date away.

“I’ll keep that in mind. Pepper made me promise not to wear the Iron Man suit…”

“That never stopped you in the past,” Loki remarked with a smirk.

“I’m scared of what she’ll do to me if I do it anyway… and I can’t count on you to have my back, you two are thick as thieves.”

Tony meant to sound accusing, but it came out whiny instead. The engineer pouted for good measure, loving the way Loki shook his head fondly at his lover’s antics. An amused smile appeared on the mage’s face as he leaned down to place a tender kiss on Tony’s lips. Before the engineer could add anything, Pepper clearing her throat caught the attention of both men. The happy smile on her face was infectious.

“Gentlemen, may I present to you Morgan Stark.”

There she was, looking more beautiful than anyone Tony had ever laid eyes on. And she was _his_ daughter, his pride and joy, his baby. Morgan was barely recognisable with her smoky eyes and pink lips. Her dress was what truly took Tony’s (and Loki’s, although the God was definitely more subtle than the engineer could ever hope to be) breath away, though. It was simple, but Morgan wore it with much elegance and pride. Her shoulders were completely bare, and the bodice of the dress clung to Morgan’s figure while remaining modest ( _thank God_!). The silky skirt reached to her ankles and Tony noticed that the material seemed to sparkle in the light. Morgan twirled to show off more of her dress as a wide smile illuminated her face. The flowers Loki added into her hair added that little something to the outfit.

Tony could not hold back the happy tears that managed to trail down his cheeks as he went to hug his daughter.

“You’re gonna steal the show, honey. Everyone will only have eyes for you!”

Morgan hugged him back, resting her cheek on his shoulder as she allowed Tony to rock them from side to side. She was nearly as tall as him in her heels, but still had several inches to go. Tony’s hand came to rest on the back of Morgan’s head as he placed a firm, but loving kiss on her forehead. He remembered carrying her to bed when she fell asleep on the couch, exhausted from a busy day at school. He remembered tossing her in the air and catching her before she could fall when they played in the garden. He remembered the long hours spent helping her with homework, reading her bedtime stories, watching stupidly addictive cartoons and singing along to those ridiculously catchy songs (although Tony was convinced that if he heard _Let it go_ one more time, he might consider shooting himself).

Tony remembered every single moment spent with Morgan, and in that precise moment he wished he had the power to turn back time.

“Dad, you’re suffocating me.” Tony reluctantly let go of his daughter, cupping her pretty face in his hands and placing one last kiss on her forehead.

“I love you 3000, baby girl.”

“I love you 3000, dad.”

The sound of the doorbell echoed through the house and interrupted this intimate moment. Tony noticed his daughter shooting her mother a worried and nervous look.

“How do I look?” Morgan asked Pepper, although the answer was blatantly obvious to Tony. Pepper flashed her daughter a reassuring, albeit teary smile as she led Morgan to the door.

“You look amazing, sweetie. Take a deep breath and just be yourself. He’ll love you, he’d be stupid not to.”

Morgan smiled at Pepper before taking a composing breath and opening the door. Tony started when he felt Loki’s breath at the back of his neck, but his lover’s proximity gave him some comfort as he took in the sight of the young man who was going to take his daughter to prom.

“The offer still stands…,” Loki reminded Tony, who took several seconds to remember what it was that the mage had offered to do. The mental imagine made Tony snicker again.

“Can you not just shapeshift into scary animals for a split second just to fuck with his mind?” Loki’s deep laugh made Tony feel all kinds of inappropriate things, but he willed the dirty thoughts away for now.

“I certainly like the way you think, Anthony.”

Morgan returned to the living room, dragging her date by the hand behind her. Loki moved away from Tony and nodded at the young man as Morgan introduced him as Jason Meyers. Meanwhile, Tony gave the teenage boy a one-over and offered him his hand.

“Tony Stark,” he introduced himself, noticing how the young man swallowed heavily before shaking his hand firmly. Tony noticed that his palms were slightly sweaty. _Nervous, eh? So you should be._ He could have so much fun with him if he really wanted to, “Nice to meet you, Jason.”

“Chrm, uhm, it’s great to meet you too Mr Stark, sir.” Jason’s eyes shifted to Loki briefly before extending his hand for the God to shake as well. “And so nice to meet you, too, Mr…”

“Loki of Asgard,” the mage introduced himself, and Tony noticed Jason’s eyes go wide. The engineer was surprised to see his lover shake hands with the young man; clearly, Pepper had had a serious word with the mage as well. Loki was on his best behaviour, and he might have even stayed that way had Jason not uttered his next words.

“Loki? Of Asgard? Cool, you Thor’s brother?”

If looks could kill… that glare even sent an unpleasant shiver down Tony’s spine. That was saying something, and the engineer felt slightly sorry for poor Jason. Tony could sense that Loki was doing his very not to turn the boy into a toad or some other slimy creature. Morgan and Pepper shared an amused look, the two women biting their lips to refrain from laughing at Jason’s _faux-pas_. The boy was still waiting for an answer, although Tony thought he could see the boy’s jaw tense when Loki tightened his hold on Jason’s hand.

“Yes, the very same Loki,” the mage gritted between his teeth, and it must have taken all of his willpower not to add _you mewling quim_ at the end of that sentence. Tony was going to feel the effects of that encounter later… and he was maybe even looking forward to it. Jason looked like an excited puppy who had just been offered a brand-new chew toy. He opened his mouth again, no doubt to mention Thor again, but Morgan had the presence of mind to interrupt her date before he inadvertently sent Loki into a murderous rage.

“So Jason, mom wants to take pictures before we leave.”

The boy turned to look at Morgan and blushed when he saw her smiling brightly at him.

“Of course. Wouldn’t miss an occasion to take pictures with someone as beautiful as you.”

Tony felt like throwing up. Could the kid get any cheesier? A look at Loki told the engineer that the mage was _still_ upset about Jason daring to bring up Thor’s name. Tony stepped on his lover’s foot to get his attention and mouthed a quick _get over it_ under his breath before following Pepper into the kitchen to keep a close eye on Jason. We would not any wandering hands getting in the way of a very civilized evening.

Oh God, would that Jason kid want to _kiss_ Morgan later?

“Be right back baby girl, I’ll just get uh… my own camera to immortalize this moment.”

_Immortalize Jason’s last breathing moments if he even dares to lay a hand on my baby girl!_

“Tony Stark, don’t you dare get suited up!” he heard Pepper call after him, which forced him to stop dead in his tracks. _Damn that woman and her excellent deduction skills_. Tony shot her an innocent smile over his shoulder, but Pepper was not fooled. Her glare convinced him to give up on his idea to intimidate Jason by showing up in full Iron Man gear. As Pepper took pictures of Morgan and Jason together in their prom outfits, Tony felt Loki’s hand rest on the small of his back.

“Want me to keep an eye on them?” Tony looked up at Loki and noticed the mischief dancing in the mage’s eyes.

“If you would be so kind.”

Loki merely grinned devilishly as he placed a small kiss on the back of Tony’s head. Dating a God did have its advantages, especially when it came to making sure your daughter was safe.

Pepper and Morgan never needed to know.

 

 

 

 


End file.
